gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Actual Happenings of Edgar Wildrats POTCO Life and none of the lies that are sometimes seen
}} I Have Arrived In The Caribbean I first came to the Caribbean when my best friend told me about it on December 2007. He was talking to some people about it and it was cool so I asked to join. Well I got my wish and joined POTCO. First player I ever made was called Captain Wildrat. I was a basic member for a while and Captain Wildrat was a very low level when he was first made. Finally I got the voodoo doll on him which was a big accomplishment at that time, thinking back on it today it was sort of a ridiculous pride. Unfortunatly my baby sister and I got into a fight and she deleted Captain Wildrat. This was pretty upsetting to me and I had to turn to my other player, Edgar Wildrat. That is who I am today. With Edgar his life was more detailed in POTCO. Wildrat was a level three and I worked furiously to get the doll I was so determined to obtain in my hands. DOLL AT LAST! DOLL AT LAST! I had finally held in my hands the weapon I had always wanted, a Voodoo Doll. This love for the Doll probably led me to dabble in the Voodoo Arts alot later on. My best friend then came online the conversation we had was sort of... limited because I was a terrible typer. I soon leveled my doll to level 7 which was and is the basic access cap. After I mastered my doll I started to take interest in SvS and its dazzle that was how I met Warlord and joined my first guild, Warlord's Warlordz. Life and Fall of Warlord's Warlordz So Warlord was this AMAZING SvSer that saved my ship from dieing. After that he said "Hey wanna join the guild" and I said "Sure" So just like that I was a Warlord's Warlordzer. After that I finally got unlimited access!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The End of my Basic Membership Has Arrived At last... Unlimited Access it took several weeks but I had it. I stayed in Warlord's Warlordz for ages even my friends were leaving the guild and were in another guild. So at last I noticed that nobody was ever on in Warlordz so I left and joined my very second guild as a level 16, The Legendary Co. Elites. In the Co Elites I was a noob but I met a friend, he was a Colonel and I was a Sgt. he was Napoleon (not the guy from now an old one who quit :'( ) I also met General Joseph Firesteel he is my friend to this day. Suddenly terrible news arrived in the form of a guild spy. "Sir! There is a spy in the sir! We believe him to be a low level sir hired by a big Pirate Boss" Naturally Joseph Napoleon and I were the prime suspects. Well Joseph proved his loyalty by arresting some pirate (the name escapes me) but Nap and I were kicked out from Legendary Co Elites. We joined a guild called Tsunami and became pirates at the begininng of my Unlimited Membership at level 24. Tsunami The Folllowing Chapter Played a Minor Role In My Life and Is Not Or Will Not Be Proven In any Case Thereof. Tsunami was a great guild, we fought and played a role in the old war. I met a guy in that guild, Tom Stormhawk unfortunatly the guild was disrupted when the guildmaster left and turned EITC. Napoleon soon went inactive and I abandoned Tsunami. 500 Members~2 People It was another day in Tormenta, if you looked at my name it would read Edgar Wildrat highlighed in purple and underneath it would say in fine printed out white letter it wrote: Tsunami. I was in the Treasure Room in Abassa then I heard a voice, it was the voice of a friend I had been searching for since Mark Plunderrat (great friend) was with him, it was the voice of LvL 15 Richard Souls. Him and I started one of the biggest guilds at that time. One day I was hanging around with Richard during my last days of Tsunami. Richard was very passionate about defeating Benjamin Macmorgan and he told me one day in Empty Kingshead Glitch "You should make a guild" Well I listened to him and that was how the biggest guild I was ever in was born, Piratse Revenge was arrived! Pirates Revenge This chapter is very long in my history so it shall be broken into sections. Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Stories Category:POTCO Characters Category:True Stories Category:Chapters